Crimson Christmas
by Ballad of Sinners
Summary: "Jugar con Pólvora…no siempre termina con un KA-BOOM!" One-Shot Navideño con algunos personajes de Happy Tree Friends versión Original  No Human Version . No hay pareja.


Principalmente...desearíamos el poder disculparnos ya que se suponía que publicaríamos esto el mismo día de Navidad...pero por alguna que otra cosa nos vimos incapaces de hacerlo...así que hoy Lunes 26 a las casi dos de la mañana les traemos este One-Shot sobre Navidad con los pequeños animales de Happy Tree Friends. Éste Fic es **NADA MÁS QUE PURA REDACCIÓN**, si esperaban el poder llegar a leer dialogos o ese tipo de cosas dónde cada personaje habla...No, me temo decirlses que es pura redacción, ya que usamos la originalidad (?) de Happy Tree Friends no dandoles dialogos de habla a ningún personaje...pero igual...ahí leeran algo similar xD (?)

**Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends no es de nuestra propiedad.**

El Grupo de Ballad of Sinners les desea una Feliz Navidad...aunque sea ya casi dos o tres horas tarde para ello...Pero igual, ¿mejor más tarde que nunca? Un simple comentario más, y dejaré de molestar con quizá, esta pequeña e inservible escritura (?). Antes de la planeación de este One-Shot, yo y Caelum nos encontrabamos paseando mascotas cuando vimos a varios niños jugando con cohetes, de ahí surgió la idea, además de que la madre de Caelum siempre nos dice "Jugar con pólvora es peligroso, al final puedes perder alguna parte de tu cuerpo"; también nos basamos en esas palabras. Además de la siguiente situación:

**Xing: **¿Entonces, que se supone que escribiremos?  
><strong>Caelum: <strong>Estamos hablando de un programa animado, cualquier cosa puede pasar.  
><strong>Xing: <strong>¿Y con eso quieres decir~?  
><strong>Caelum: <strong>Usemos la tématica de Navidad, los niños usan cohetes y en éstos facilmente puede desmembrar al usuario. En otras palabras, con matarlos a todos estaría bien ^w^

Y así fue como todo comenzó...~

* * *

><p><strong>~Crimson Christmas~<strong>

"_Jugar con Pólvora…no siempre termina con un KA-BOOM"_

No podían evitar el hacer otra cosa salvo contemplar detalladamente el cómo los blancos y pequeños copos de nieve caían del cielo hasta la tierra, tapizando al suelo con su blanco y suave manto mientras la acción no dejaba de repetirse una tras otra y otra vez hasta crear montañas de ésta misma. Hubo una que otra vez en la que Petunia se tuvo que excusar de la habitación para ir a la cocina, examinando si el chocolate que estaba calentando estaba ya a la perfecta temperatura para ser bebible sin causar alguna quemadura en la boca; a la tercera vuelta de la sala hacia la cocina, se dio cuenta que ya estaba más que perfecto, apagando la flama de la estufa y esperando uno que otro segundo para después, con una toalla en manos, tomar con cuidado el caliente recipiente de chocolate.

Gritó suavemente los nombres de sus acompañantes, estos presentándose en la cocina segundos después de haber escuchado el llamado de la dulce creatura. Giggles y Cuddles llegaron instantáneamente con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, recargándose contra el borde de la mesa esperando a que Petunia vertiera la caliente bebida sobre las respectivas tazas, las cuales cada una contenía sus nombres. Petunia murmuro unas cuantas cosas, llamando la atención de sus dos amigos que de momento no deseaban hacer otra cosa salvo tomar de su chocolate, pero al entender que aun se encontraba caliente, resistieron la tentación de tomar de un solo golpe tan caliente liquido.

Cuando Petunia terminó de servir las bebidas, el timbre de la casa anunció la llegada de un nuevo visitante. Al haberlo escuchado, tanto Giggles como Cuddles miraron confusos a Petunia, cuestionándole con la mirada. Ésta solamente se encogió de hombros, depositando el aun caliente traste sobre el lavaplatos al igual que la toalla sobre la mesa y se encaminó a la puerta con la intención de saber quién sería aquella persona que les visitaba en plena víspera de navidad.

Al abrir la puerta, la sonrisa que con anterioridad se encontraba plasmada en su rostro simplemente no pudo incrementar más. En el frente de su puerta se encontraba una sonrojada y tímida Flaky, acompañada de su amigo Flippy, quién también sonreía pero sin tanto ánimo como Petunia lo hacía. Cordialmente, les saludo, segundos después dejándoles ingresar a su hogar, ambas creaturas agradeciéndole mientras retiraban un poco de la ropa pesada que de momento se encontraba más que cubierta por los blancos copos de nieve.

Flaky se mantuvo a un costado del osito verde, admirando con cierto aire infantil la casa de su amiga. De todos sus años de amistad con la zorrilla, jamás había posado un pie en su hogar, el cual al por fin ser conocedora de éste se le hacía casi como visitar un nuevo parque de diversiones que desde hace mucho había sido inaugurado en la ciudad. Petunia les hizo mención que tanto Cuddles como Giggles también se encontraban de momento en su casa, y sin más preámbulos los tres se dirigieron a la cocina.

Una vez dentro, Petunia dio el anuncio de que contaría con dos nuevos miembros para la navidad, esta noticia atrayendo más felicidad a las otras dos creaturas que por fin ya, se encontraban sentados en una de las tantas sillas de la cocina con el chocolate caliente en manos. La zorrilla le ofreció un poco a Flippy y Flaky, quienes segundos después de pensar la propuesta aceptaron. Petunia asintió un poco, comenzando a preparar un nuevo chocolate para sus inesperados invitados.

El tiempo había pasado más rápido de lo que ellos mismos habían creído, ya que cuando nuevamente se dispusieron a observar el reloj, se dieron cuenta que no faltaba más que media hora para que las grandes campanas de la iglesia del pueblo anunciara que por fin la víspera había terminado, y que la mismísima navidad por fin había caído en el lugar.

Cuddles se paró de su asiento, hiendo hacia dónde Giggles estaba sentada y le susurró una nueva idea que tenía sobre el cómo poder finalizar la víspera de navidad. La creatura rosada le escuchó atentamente, sonriendo y asintiendo de manera energética ante cada palabra que llegaba a escuchar del pequeño conejo. Momentos más tarde, ambos ya se encontraban subiendo las escaleras de caracol de la casa de Petunia.

Las tres creaturas restantes les observaron con asombro, riendo un poco ante su forma de actuar mientras proseguían con la conversación que habían comenzado desde que llegaron. La joven zorrilla se sintió más que feliz al saber que contaba con tan gran compañía, riendo y soltando algún tipo de broma hacia Flaky quién a pesar de todo el rato que llevaban charlando, seguía con su apariencia tímida. Flippy incluso ayudo a Petunia para hacerle hablar, al final consiguiendo una victoria eminente.

Cuando Flippy estuvo por decir algo, un pequeño estruendo se escuchó de una de las habitaciones de arriba, llamado la atención de los tres. Petunia se paró de su asiento, encaminándose precavidamente hacia las escaleras. Gritó tanto el nombre de Cuddles y Giggles, al final no obteniendo alguna respuesta clara. Flippy se dio cuenta de ello, también parándose de su asiento para segundos después estar a un costado de la zorrilla, buscando la atención de los dos pequeños animales que había desaparecido desde hace un rato.

Otro nuevo sonido de estruendo resonó en los adentros de la casa, y luego una pequeña luz iluminó el techo del lugar. Petunia resultó ser la más asombrada, viendo él como una pequeña replica de fuegos artificiales hacía aparición justo dentro de su hogar. Cuando las luces dieron fin, la risa de los dos animalitos que creían de momento desaparecidos en alguna de las habitaciones del hogar hicieron eco en el silencio que le siguió.

Giggles se encontraba bajando apresuradamente por las escaleras, sosteniendo en brazos una gran caja con distintos materiales para crear fuegos artificiales, o pequeñas réplicas de estos; mientras que Cuddles, más despacio, bajaba con una que otra caja que en letras grandes, anunciaba "COHETES NAVIDEÑOS".

Petunia no pudo evitar el sonreír al ver la razón por la cual esos dos no hacían caso ante su llamado, y al recordar que momentos atrás parecían planear algo, ahora lograba entender la razón detrás de sus acciones. Deseaban pasar los últimos minutos de Víspera de navidad tronando cohetes; estaban entre amigos, y por ello creyó que sería la un momento adecuado para hacer eso.

Cuddles y Giggles se sintieron complacidos al recibir un agradecimiento por la idea que tuvieron, éstos estando ya más que emocionados por salir del lugar hacia la calle y comenzar con toda la pirotecnia que pudieran ocasionar. Cuando éstos salieron corriendo por las puertas del hogar, los otros tres le siguieron sin mucha más alternativa, Flaky siendo la última en salir ya que nuevamente, se puso aquella ropa pesada con la que había llegado para salir. Flippy rió un poco ante su acción, llamándole varias veces para que ésta dejara de tardar tanto y jugara con el resto de ello.

Cuando Flaky abandonó la casa, se encontró con demasiadas luces en el cielo; Giggles ya había comenzando a lanzar las pequeñas réplicas de fuegos artificiales, Petunia imitando su acción en cuanto a lanzar cohetes. La pequeña puercoespín se dirigió a una de las cajas de cohetes que había bajado Cuddles, examinando todo tipo de material con pólvora con la que esta contaba. Flaky frunció un poco la boca, no encontrando emoción alguna para explotar esos objetos, sintiendo a su vez miedo. Cuando quería darse por vencida, sintió algo que picaba a un costado de su cabeza. Soltó un leve quejido, volteando un poco su cabeza para encontrar la razón detrás de dicha molestia; Flippy se encontraba sonriéndole, alzando una mano la cual tenía un largo palo de metal el cual casi instantáneamente reconoció como una luz de bengala.

La tomó en manos, sonriendo abiertamente al no sentir temor alguno de ese objeto pirotécnico que sostenía en manos. Flippy sonrió complacido al ver la alegría de su querida amiga, sacando instantáneamente un encendedor de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de militar. Flaky asintió un poco, esperando ansiosa a que su querido amigo encendiera la luz. Tomando con cuidado una punta de ésta, comenzó a raspar con su pequeño pulgar el pequeño engrane, observando él como una pequeña llama sin mucha fuerza hacía aparición. Después de dos intentos, el encendedor mostró una fuerte llama que brillaba en su más grande esplendor, y sin dudarlo dos veces la posó sobre la punta de la luz de bengala, observando el cómo ésta comenzaba a incendiarse, mostrando distintos rayos de luz.

Flaky rió infantilmente al observar el resultado de ser prendido. Cuando regresó su atención al pequeño oso verde, la expresión de su rostro, la cual a los segundos parecía cambiar de una tranquila y complacida, a una angustiada y llena de rencor. Le dedicó una mirada al osito, instantáneamente después a la luz de véngala, y luego comprendió la razón detrás de sus extrañas expresiones faciales.

No solo los distintos rayos de luz que producía su pequeña e indefensa luz de bengala eran los culpables para ocasionar tal situación, sino que los distintos sonidos de explosivos de cada cohete imitaban al sonido único e inconfundible sonido de una bomba, o incluso también una granada; en cortas palabras, imitaban el sonido de armamentos de guerra los cuales Flippy estaba más que acostumbrado a escuchar. Éstos no causando otra cosa salvo despertar a aquel ser el cual todos temían de él.

No tardó ni más de un minuto para perderse a sí mismo dentro de su propio mundo, dando aparición a la segunda personalidad de Flippy, el cual era famoso por la forma tan demente en que lograba a completar distintas formas de asesinato.

Flaky le observó, mostrando nuevamente algo de temor en sus ojos. Flippy ya había cambiado completamente, y en ese estado estaba ya más que segura de que no podía hacer nada para regresarlo a su estado normal. Flippy le sonrió, mostrando sus blancos y afilados dientes mientras que lentamente, dicha sonrisa se transformaba en una mueca retorcida. En el fondo, logró escuchar los llamados de Petunia los cuales le cuestionaba el si todo estaba bien y si no ocupaban algo más, pero por más que deseaba el poder responder pidiendo ayuda, las palabras ya no podrían abandonar su garganta.

Atemorizada, soltó la luz de bengala al suelo, la cual cayó sin hacer nada de ruido sobre la nieve, ésta aun mostrando su brillo mientras que aun lentamente y a los segundos se iba consumiendo con gran intensidad. Flippy le dedicó una mirada a la pequeña puercoespín, mirando después de reojo a la aun ardiente luz. Un brillo cruzó por sobre sus ojos, transformando sus antes avellanados ojos en unos color rojo intenso, uno el cual perfectamente se podía comparar con el fresco color de la sangre. Soltó un fuerte alarido, llamando la atención de todos los presentes quienes al ver su estado, ya estaban más de conscientes de lo que estaba por suceder.

Flippy, al ver que todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor mostraban aquella expresión que tanto amaba: esa llena de impotencia y temor, una la cual claramente mostraba que esas creaturas ya se habían dado por vencidas; sería capaz de disfrutar el cómo lentamente iba matándolos a todos, estaba más que seguro que ello.

El cohete que Cuddles antes se encontraba prendiendo con anterioridad explotó, ese siendo el único sonido que Flippy necesitaba para comenzar con la "casería".

::-:-:-::

Aquella gran luna de invierno custodiaba la noche, observando a todas y a cada una de las personas que en ese mismo momento se encontraban cruzando por el piso el cual ésta se encontrase cuidando. O tan siquiera, eso deseaba creer Flaky quién, en sus últimos momentos que le restaban de vida, observaba en dolor a esa gran bola brillante y redonda. Había pasado demasiado rápido que ni siquiera era capaz de recapitular sobre lo que había sucedido segundos después de que cerró los ojos, los cuales juraría que abrió casi instantáneamente después de haber realizado dicha acción; pero aquel horrible escenario el cual se encontró presenciado no pudo haber ocurrido en tan poco tiempo, estaba más que segura de ello.

El cuerpo partido de Petunia yacía a un costado de un poste que imitaba la apariencia de un bastón de caramelo, los intestinos de la pequeña zorrilla ayudando en esa decoración mientras que su sangre también decoraba perfectamente dejando líneas rojas, remplazando al blanco original del poste. Su rostro mostraba una expresión de dolor, la cual era digna de ser comparada con lo que le había sucedido a su cuerpo. Completamente destrozado…partido por la mitad.

Sus ojos se movieron un poco para encontrarse ahora con el cadáver de Cuddles, el cual parecía un poco menos dañado a comparación de la pequeña zorrilla. La única diferencia de ambos cuerpos, era que el de Cuddles aun seguía en una sola pieza, salvo que distintos materiales pirotécnicos llenaban su cara, éstos mismos saliendo por sobre su nariz, boca y ojos. Una parte de su estomago, la cual al verse completamente manchada de rojo mostraba una rosada parte la cual al instante logró reconocer como algún órgano interno de éste. Lo único que se le ocurría ante dicha situación era que un cohete le había sido explotado en su estomago…o eso mismo deseaba creer.

La sensación de asco comenzaba a llenarla, sintiendo de un momento a otro las intensas ganas de vomitar, pero no logró verse capaz de acatar dicha acción. No sentía movilidad alguna en su cuerpo, y por más que intentaba esforzarse por tan siquiera mover un simple músculo, se veía completamente incapaz de ello. Frenéticamente, intentó forcejear sin entender realmente la razón por la cual se encontraba realizando dicha acción. Seguía sin sentir movilidad alguna, pero a su vez, no sentía dolor alguno. Había creído estar muriendo, pero tan pronto como llegó aquel pensamiento, de la misma forma abandonó su mente.

Una risa le atrajo nuevamente a la realidad, haciendo lo más posible por encontrar al portador de aquella escalofriante risa. Era completamente conocedora del portador de ésta, pero las ganas de poder encontrarle eran simplemente abrumadoras para ella. La risa volvió a resonar en el silencio de la noche, y cuando giró su rostro hacia un costado, se encontró con la misma expresión retorcida del pequeño oso militar. Flaky soltó un pequeño sonido, uno el cual en su imaginación era un ruego por ayuda. Al ver como la expresión de Flippy se había tranquilizado un poco, cambiando todo su semblante a uno más amable, Flaky no pudo hacer otra cosa salvo sonreír, creyendo inocentemente el que su amigo por fin había recuperado completamente voluntad sobre su propio cuerpo.

Aun y con temor, llamó su nombre varias veces, más que emocionado ante el hecho de que Flippy había vuelto a la normalidad. Una que otra lágrima desbordó por sobre su rostro, y aquella angustia que había dominado su corazón al ver los cadáveres de dos de sus más grandes amigos comenzaba a desaparecer; pero la sensación de asco aun prevalecía en su interior.

Volvió a abrir la boca, deseando poder llamarle una vez más cuando aquella risa nuevamente hizo su aparición. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente, en éstos reflejándose completamente la hueca sonrisa de Flippy, la cual parecía más que demente en ese entonces. Del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta de militar volvió a sacar el pequeño encendedor que tiempo atrás utilizó para encender la luz de bengala que Flaky sostuvo por muy corto periodo de tiempo; y ésta, al ver como sus ojos lentamente bajaban hacia la nieve, logró percatarse de la razón por la cual había perdido completamente toda movilidad de tanto su cuerpo, como toda sensación física de dolor.

Varias luces de bengala se encontraban encajadas en distintas partes de su cuerpo mientras que a su alrededor también yacía una gran cantidad de los cohetes que Cuddles tan alegremente pareció disfrutar al prender. Aquella felicidad y tranquilidad que había sentido le tragó nuevamente en un hoyo negro de desesperación y temor, aquella dulce imagen de Flippy volviendo a ser quién realmente era rompiéndose por la mitad junto a su esperanza de poder vivir.

Flippy volvió a reír, y de lo último que logró ser consciente de eran aquellas luces rojo escarlata que decoraban tan intensamente el oscuro cielo de invierno, tiñendo a la blanca y pura luna de ese mismo color…

_**-THE END-**_

* * *

><p>Y ese ha sido el fin del One-Shot navideño que teníamos preparado para ustedes (?). Las notas de arriba fueron escritas por Xing, así que en esta sección seré yo (Caelum) quién escriba alguna que otra tontería. Creemos que el "SummaryReseña" no tiene en mucha relación con lo que va el Shot, pero fue lo más creativo que se nos ocurrió por escribir. Nos hemos tenido en mucha inspiración o ideas nuevas sobre cosas que escribir...así que nuestro proyecto no esta funcionando muy bien...pero apennas llevamos un mes! Así que no creo que vayamos tan mal...(favor de no hacer mención de esto con Nix...)

En esta sección me gustaría uhm...invitarles a los que leyeron este Shot y les gustó o la forma de redactar o mentir sobre el hecho de que les haya gustado (?) pasar a nuestro Perfil de FanFiction y si es que también lo desean, leer parte de la información. Ahí hacemos mención de la razón por la cual somos diferentes personas, y la razón de la invitación sería el si nos podrían dejar algún mensaje (mp o incluso también en un Review) sobre si les gustaría que escribieramos sobre algo en especial. Podría ser Anime/Manga, sección de Libros (no Harry Potter...aun estoy en el proceso de leerlo QAQ!) o incluso también otra cosa? xD Quizá no seamos conocedores de aquella petición que nos den, pero la tomaremos en cuenta y quizá procedamos con ver/leer sobre aquello que desean que escribamos, y a pesar de que tardemos algo de tiempo, nosotros poder ser capaz de cumplir con su petición. ^w^.

Al parecer ya dije demasiado...lo cual en mi punto de vista sonó demasiado dramatico...pero que va.

Les agradecemos por haber leído, y como Xing dijo en la parte de arriba, todo el grupo de Ballad of Sinners les desea una tarde, pero aun así, Feliz Navidad~!


End file.
